


Moonlit

by sci_fis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ha5rika, who asked for pining!Dean, pre-Stanford. Sorry it's so short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ha5rika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha5rika/gifts).



Silver is bleeding through the windows, moonlight drenching Sam’s sleeping body like rain. He’s sixteen and so fucking beautiful that Dean can’t tear his eyes away. The covers are pooled around Sam’s hips, his chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm, his nipples just barely visible through the thin cotton of his t-shirt: Dean’s t-shirt, too small for him now but a perfect fit for Sam, molding itself to his little brother's torso.

Dean watches, propped up on an elbow, his other hand playing with the elastic band of his pajamas, not daring to go any lower.

“Dean,” Sam murmurs. Dean freezes, heart thumping wildly, but Sam’s just saying Dean’s name in his sleep. He rolls over on to his back and flings an arm over his face, shutting out the moonlight and Dean’s gaze.


End file.
